


Oh (no)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asshole Brendon Urie, Brotps, Everyone's friends, F/F, F/M, Is a very, M/M, Mentions of Blood, No one actually ///knows/// them, a car crash but nothing graphic, bro (tm) ship, but its also very gay, first fic, fluff?, joe doesnt talk very much, joshler - Freeform, lotsa blushies, lotsa gigglies, oblivious brendon, oh theres cursing, on anything, patrick is kinda shy, planning for futures, sarah is such a mom, sorry if i misled you, they just appeared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm rlly bad at summaries so...<br/>Pete gets in a car crash<br/>Hospitals<br/>Friends<br/>lots and lots of blushies<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. car crashes

**Author's Note:**

> Um sorry for any spelling/grammar errors in advance...  
> Comments and feedback appreciated  
> Tell me if there's any errors  
> 

"Shit. Shit. Oh, shit, shit,  _shit. Are you okay?!_ Please tell me you're okay!  **CRAP** "

Pete dialed 911, remembering that was what you did when you got in a car accident and the really cute guy you just hit was out of his car for some fucking reason and on the floor, kinda bleeding a lot.

"Hello?!?! I've been in a car accident. I hit someone's car. I don't know if he's-"

"Okay, okay. Please calm down. What's your name and where are you?"

"Pete. Pete and I'm on the corner of Fourth and Fremont"

"Okay, Pete. Check if the man's awake."

Pete stopped his nervous pacing and knelt down next to the  ~~cute~~ guy he just hit.

"Hello?!"

Pete shook the smaller man gently, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"YES!! HE'S ALIVE!!"

"Okay, Pete. We need you to ask him his name and keep him awake until the ambulance gets there"

"Yeah! Okay"

Pete hung up, unsure of how to approach the  ~~cute guy~~ ~~~~smaller man. The smaller man groaned.

"Wh-What happened?"

Pete decided to sit down next to the man's head, gently placing it atop his legs.

"I, um, I may or may not have accidentally crashed into your car..."

"Oh. Oh, shit. Well, are you okay? I mean, we were both in an accident, and... It  _was_ an accident, right?"

 "Yes! Of course! So, what's your name?"

"Patrick."

"Well, Patrick. I'm Pete. And I'm going to ask you a lot of questions."

"Okay."

"What is your...favorite color?"

"Um, I'm going to have to go with green.*

" Green...is a good color. What kind of music do you listen to? "

"Well, I really like Bowie. And Prince"

"Huh. Do you _make_ any music?"

"Well, I play the trumpet, drums, guitar"

"Nice. Do you sing?"

"No", Patrick deadpanned.

Pete smirked, "You sure? You, uh, answered a _little_ too fast for that to be believable..."

"I, uh, don't sing, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, but I think you'd have an _angelic_ voice if you sung...", Pete smiled kindly.

Patrick blushed, momentarily losing his ability to speak.

Pete took this moment to start speaking, "Um... C-Can I... Can I have your number, Patrick? Please? I mean, if you want to..."

Patrick looked up at Pete, a little confused. " F-For insurance? Or..."

"N-No, um, for coffee sometime? Maybe? If you want to... I totally understand if you don't want to...", Pete asked shyly, not making eye contact with Patrick.

"Hey, Pete? I would _love_ to have coffee with you someday soon... I mean I want to get to know the person who crashed into me and wrecked my car", Patrick jokingly added.

Pete let out a relieved sigh, glad that he had the chance to get to know this small, adorable, talented man.

"I-I'm glad... I mean, I'm glad I met you. Not so much the crashing, but I'm glad I met you..."

Patrick laughed, a pleasant sound that made Pete feel warm and fluttery inside

"I'm glad we met too"

Pete and Patrick looked up as an EMS pulled up by them. One of the paramedics got out, Gerard, according to the name tag on his chest, and asked Pete if he wanted to ride in the ambulance.

Pete looked uncertainly at Patrick, smiling when he nodded that, yes, he could ride in the ambulance with him.


	2. waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they get to the hospital. Some new people come along. should i _really_ continue this?

"Okay, then... Get in". Gerard gestured for Pete to get into the ambulance.

Pete awkwardly climbed into the ambulance next to Gerard and a Patrick who was laying on a stretcher.

Gerard knocked on the back of the seats, and a man with black hair popped his head out.

"Frank, we can go now"

"Okie dokie. You sure you don't want to sit up here, Gee?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just gonna stay back here and make sure this man's okay"

"Okay then", Frank answered sadly and started the ambulance, turning on the lights and sirens.

Pete held Patrick's hand gently, "Hey, I'm _really really_ sorry..."

Patrick looked up at him and smiled kindly.

"It's okay, it was an accident, Pete. Accidents happen. Quite a lot actually. And I forgive you, anyways"

Pete smiled back. " Thank you "

Gerard grinned at them, stage-whispering to Frank, "Oh my god, I totally ship it", followed by Frank's laughter

Pete smiled back at Gerard, then looking down at Patrick, who was blushing once again

Within a few minutes of comfortable silence and Gerard's occasional mumble, they arrive at the hospital.

 

Pete ran in after Frank, Gerard, and other nurses, trying to keep up with them as they led Patrick down a maze of hallways, waiting rooms and more hallways.

A nurse stopped Pete from going in with the nurses at two doors.

"Are you family?", the nurse asked him.

"N-No, but--", Pete stuttered.

Pete looked distraught, despite only having known Patrick for a few minutes. After a few seconds, he found his breath again, stuttering once again, "B-But..."

The nurse gently imterrupted him, quietly saying, "I'm sorry, sir"

She gave him a sympathetic look and left Pete alone in the waiting room.

 

It was 6 hours later when one of the doctors came out of the double-doored room.

The doctor, H. Williams, noticed Pete right away, as he shot up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Um, hello? What are you still doing here, sir?", she gently asked.

"There... There's a patient here, Patrick? He was in a car crash? I, um, caused him to be here. So I thought I should at least stay to see if he was okay..."

She smiled, not entirely sure what to say to him. "Well, I think you should get some rest and come back tomorrow as soon as visiting hours start again"

Pete nodded, realizing that they were both too tired to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short. I'm sorry. I'm busy. Follow me on tumblr: fobulous-fangirl and on twitter: fall_down_girl cx. Love u guys


	3. not sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete goes home. Dog. No sleep. TV.

Pete drove home.

He didn't sleep. Instead, he stayed up all night watching infomercials about jewelery, purses, handbags and dresses with his dog, Hemmingway.

 

Around 7:30 in the morning, Pete got up from his couch, wincing slightly from being in one position for too long, limping to the shower.

Once he was done showering, he went to his room, picking out his tightest jeans and his nicest casual shirt.

"Hey, Hemmy, do you think Patrick's going to be okay?"

Hemmy barked.

"I hope so, if not, then... I won't have anyone to have coffee with...", Pete laughed nervously

About 20 minutes later, Pete was dressed and ready to go visit Patrick.

"Okay, Hemmy. I'm sorry, but I have to leave you again"

Hemmy whined, looking sad.

"I know, I know. But I need to make sure Patrick's gonna be okay. And I still need his number so we can get coffee sometime. Then we'll go on more dates, then we'll move in, and then we'll get married and adopt kids, and be happy, okay? But first I have to go to the hospital to make sure he's okay and get his number."

Pete ran out the door as Hemmy padded into Pete's room, presumably to sleep more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short too. I'm _sorry_. I think they'll just stay short...I'll update as often as i can. I have no set schedule, so...ye.


	4. hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar people

Pete ran all the way down the stairs from his apartment (which was on the third floor) to the garage, where his car was.

 

Approximately 10 minutes later, Pete was standing in the doorway of Patrick's room where the smaller man lay, looking at ease and pain-free while he spoke to 2 men and a woman Pete had never seen before.

One man had very curly brown hair and blue-green eyes, and the other man had dark brown hair and eyes. The woman had black hair and bright blue eyes

"Patrick, ohmygod we were so worried about you"

"Babe, he's obviously okay now"

The woman threw a quick glare at the man before returning her attention to Patrick.

"Did you get the info of the person who crashed into you?"

"Uh, he-"

Pete cleared his throat. "Um, that'd be me..."

Patrick grinned as Pete walked into the room. "Pete! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay"

"You should have thought of that before you--"

"Brendon! That's _very_ rude of you. pete here is obviously worried about Patrick's well-being. God! I'm _so_ sorry, Pete. Brendon can be really overprotective, but rude sometimes. I'm Sarah, by the way."

Pete shook Sarah's left hand and noticed the ring on it. He looked at Brendon's left hand and smiled a little as he put together that Brendon and Sarah were married. He then looked over at the other man who had been mostly quiet the whole time.

"Hey, I'm Joe. Patrick's friend"

Pete waved awkwardly at Joe, picking up the slight lisp but disregarding it with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters r gonna stay short.  
> I'll update whenever I do.


	5. hospitales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chap.

Pete looked at Brendon. Brendon smiled awkwardly.

"Hey man...Look, I'm really fucking sorry. I just got mad 'cus we _really_ care about our Little Patrick."

"Yeah, man. It's totally fine I'd be _super_ protective of such an adorable smol bean who wears fedoras and glasses and manages to make it look really fucking hot"

Pete smiled at Patrick adoringly while Patrick looked down, blushing furiously.

"You should see him in that", Joe motioned at Patrick's head, "plus a cardigan. It's the most adorable thing in the world"

Pete smirked at Patrick, whose blush had somehow deepened.

"Guess I'll just have to see for myself ", Pete added with a small wink, making Patrick look down at his suddenly interesting hands.

Brendon and Sarah nodded in agreement, not really paying attention to what Pete and Patrick were doing.

"Pete are you gay?", Brendon curiously asked.

"No, I'm bi. Why?"

"Hmm. Well it's just that people are always checking out Sarah and I kinda noticed you weren't"

"Nah. I got my eyes on this one if he'll have me"

Pete motioned to Patrick. Patrick nodded subtly and mumbled a quiet 'of course', looking bashful.

Pete grinned at Patrick toothily, as he had been the only one to hear Patrick's response.

"What about you Joe, got anyone special?"

"Nah, I've been single for a while now"

"Hm. Uh... Do you have any preferences, gender-wise?"

"Not particularly... I'm bi too"

"Do you mind if we all go on a triple date and I set you up with a friend of mine? I think you might like him, but I don't know. Only if you're cool with it, man"

Joe was in deep thought for 15 seconds, "Sure, I guess"

" Great. I'll give you his number and we'll set a date and time. Pizza and movies okay?"

"Yeah, sure", everyone said at different times.

"Okay, the movies at one of our places, or at the actual theater? "

" I think your place is just fine", Patrick piped up with a small smirk on his lips.

Pete stuttered, "O-Ok-Okay, then. My place it is"


	6. friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again continued. And I am sosososososo sorry I haven't updated I've been super busy

Pete gave Joe his phone with Andy's (his friend) contact info on the screen.

"Do any of you have a special eating diet? Allergies to any food?

Everyone said no while Joe gave Pete back his phone.

Pete smiled at Patrick once again. Sarah looked at both of them.

"I ship it so fucking hard", she laughed.

Brendon nodded and smiled. "I second that"

"Pete and Patrick......Petrick? Pate? Peterick....", Joe provided.

Pete made an approving face and nodded in agreement. "I like it. If you like it, I like it"

Patrick feigned being pensive. " Yeah. It's fine. Just, uh, no fanfics this time _okay_?

Sarah and Brendon sighed. "If you insist..."

Pete looked curiously from Brendon to Sarah.

"No promises ", Brendon with a smirk and a not-so-subtle wink. Patrick and Pete smiled nervously while Joe remained on his phone.

"Joe... _Joe_... _J O E_!!"

"Huh?", he asked, _finally_ looking up from his phone.

"Who ya textin'?", Brendon asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um... Pete's friend... AndY. Ohmygod, Pete. ThAnk YoU. He's so fuCKiGn hOtt", Joe rambled, blushing furiously as he realized what he had just said.

Everyone laughed as Joe ned an even darker shade of red, muttering, "you guys better not tell him when we finally meet him", that just made everyone laugh even harder.

Once he finally got his breath back, Pete laughed out, "You're very welcome, Joe "

" Okay, well we kinda should be leaving now", Sarah giggled.

Brendon looked confused. "But why? We still need to get Pete's number and a date and time for our triple date...", he whined.

" UUUGHHHH, _Beeeeeebooooo_! Fine. Here, we'll all exchange numbers".

Everyone traded phones and put their numbers in Pete's phone.

After about five minutes and many, "Joe, you got a new message!", Brendon, Sarah and Joe left Pete and Patrick for the day.

As they were walking out, Pete and Patrick heard Brendon ask why they had to leave. About 45 seconds later, they heard him yell back very loudly, "OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!! YOU GET SOME, PATRICK! HE IS _FINE_!!!!"

This resulted in nurses staring him down angrily and Sarah smiling apologetically at them


	7. lots of Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, awkwardness. :D. Sorr.

Pete turned around to look at Patrick.

He was smiling and blushing profusely, avoiding too much eye contact with Pete.

Pete was having none of that.

He stared at Patrick, slowly taking in every detail of him. How his eyes never seemed to quite be one color, never blue _or_ green, somehow a combination of both. And how his hair looked either strawberry blonde or gently ginger. How his hairstyle made his hair fall into his eyes, making Pete want to push it away, not letting anything get in the way of looking at all of Patrick's face. And how his glasses always seemed to be slipping down his nose. How his eyes were a little bit squinty when he smiled. How he always had a little smile or a small smirk on his face. How his hands were always doing something, always busy. How there was a slight curve to his tummy, making him even more adorable, if that was even possible.

"Pete? You okay there?", Patrick asked, his forehead crinkling slightly with worry.

"Yeah, Trick. Just... Admiring your beautiful face"

Patrick cringed slightly.

Pete noticed. "What?"

" Nothing... Just... It's nothing, never mind "

Pete whined, insisting to Patrick, "Tellll meeeeeeeeee"

Patrick swatted at Pete to stop. " It's nothing, it's just that I'd prefer if you didn't give me any nicknames... "

Pete made a pouty face. "Aww, why, Tricky"

Patrick sighed and gave Pete a stern look.

Pete smiled cheekily, but held his hands up in mock surrender." Okay, okay. No nicknames ". Pete crossed his heart.

Patrick shook his head and giggled. "Okay, so what are we gonna do now?"

Pete looked Patrick up and down with a slight smirk on his face.

Patrick shifted awkwardly on his hospital bed. "Uh, Pete? Whatcha thinking about there?" Patrick asked with slightly widened eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey u guys. Thanks for reading and stuff but it would be great if u left a comment on how i could improve on writing n such. Please? Thanks. Much love and thanks. ♥


	8. petekey??????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> petekey?????? 0.0 keep reading to find out...

Dr. M Way, Patrick's doctor, then came into his room, completely unaware of what was happening.

"Okay, Patrick...seems like you're about ready to go now. Just gotta get someone to sign some paperwork and call someone to take you home"

Pete cleared his throat, "I'm here for that...to pick up Patrick, I mean"

Dr. M Way looked surprised at Pete's presence.  And looked from Pete to Patrick.

"Oh my God!! Pete! Is that you?!"

This time it was Pete's turn to be confused.

"Um, yes? And you are...?

Dr. Way looked crestfallen at Pete's words.

"It's me, Mikey... Gerard's brother???"

Pete looked even more confused.

"G-Gerard? Th-The paramedic that looked  _really_ in love with Frank?"

 Mikey sighed.

"Well, yes, but that's not  _why_ you know me..."

Pete looked at Patrick who looked slightly amused then turned back to Mikey.

"Um.  H-How do I know you, then?"

Mikey blushed as he "remembered" how Pete knew him.

"Well, let's just say that  _I_ won't forget and I don't think you really want other people to know what happened between us..."

Patrick burst out laughing as Pete turned a very bright shade of red.

Mikey, laughing as well, walked to Patrick's bedside and gave him a hearty high-five. 

"Oh, whoo! I'm just kidding, Pete. Nothing's happened between us that you don't remember. I just know Patrick  _very_ well and we wanted to pull a small prank on his future husband"

Pete exhaled, obviously very relieved that Mikey was just joking.

Patrick, seeming to finally catch his breath, looked at Mikey.

"Wait, _future husband_??"

Pete smiled widely, looking proud.

"You hear that, Pattycakes? We're gonna be _married_!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha. sorry. no petekey. peterick 2kforever


	9. almost gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre leaving really soon... ☺

Patrick blushed profusely.

"Um, I... I don't think we should be moving this quickly, Pete"

Pete pouted, "Awww!! Why _n o t_? We're _P E R F E C T_   for each other. Right, Mikey?"

Mikey smiled genuinely and looked into Patrick's eyes.

"I think he's the one, 'Pattycakes'"

Patrick glared at Pete as he high-fived Mikey.

Mikey left the room, presumably to get the release forms.

"Okay, but _no nicknames_. It's _just_ Patrick

Pete smiled at Patrick, taking in the fact that Patrick was now his boyfriend...or, he was  _something_ to Pete. 

Patrick noticed him smiling.

"You okay, Pete?"

Pete nodded. "Yeah, it's just I'm glad someone sees that we're perfect for each other too"

Patrick nodded, understanding what Pete meant.

Patrick cleared his throat, "Um, so... you  _actually_ think we're really perfect for each other?"

Pete nodded, looking Patrick in the eyes, slightly possessively, if anything. 

Patrick looked down as he blushed slightly.

Pete leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, resting his forehead on Patrick's, smiling.

Dr. Way walked in, leaving the papers by the door with a small, "Oh, um... here they are..."

 Pete pulled away, blushing slightly.

Mikey laughed, calling, "You're gonna be happy, Patrick", as he walked away.

Pete walked over to the papers and signed his name in many locations.

Pete stood up, smiling at Patrick with his arm slightly hooked.

Patrick took it.

Pete walked Patrick over to the awaiting wheelchair.

Once Patrick settled in, Pete leaned over Patrick to look at his face.

"So, Trick, shall we go?"

Patrick made a face at him, then gently kissed his nose.

"We shall, Peter"

Pete sped out of Patrick's room, almost knocking over a few of the nurses.


	10. leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is taking way longer than i thought...

As Pete was wheeling Patrick out of the room and almost slamming into a few of the nurses, Pete noticed that a few of them were giggling.

Pete slowed down, making Patrick almost fall out of the seat.

Patrick's hand instinctively flew to his fedora.

"HOLY SMOKES, PETE?!?! What are you doing?", Patrick shouted as he turned around.

Pete didn't answer Patrick, but he stopped walking as they waited for the elevator to open.

"Pete. Talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what's going on", he added, standing up.

Pete looked Patrick in the eyes then motioned to the nurses with his head.

Patrick noticed that Pete's eyes were a little bit damp.

One of the nurses said a little louder than necessary, "He's a possessive asshole, isn't he?", then the other nurses bursting into giggles once again.

Patrick looked back at Pete.

"hey, stop, Pete. it's okay, really, you're gonna be fine. those nurses are all talk,  _and_... and they don't have you, okay, Pete?  _I_ have you and _I_   _love it_ , okay?", he whispered.

Pete smiled and started laughing. 

A lot.

Patrick noticed that the nurses were laughing too.

Pete walked over to the loudest nurse and high-fived her, still laughing.

Patrick looked at Pete, sighing, understanding what Pete had done.

"the little fucker", Patrick whispered to himself.

Patrick heard the elevator 'ding' and called to Pete.

"Pete! We gotta go!"

Pete jogged into the elevator, still laughing quietly.

"So...", he laughed, "You love me?"

Patrick crossed his arms.

"No"

Pete frowned, a smile tugging slightly at his lips, making it hard for him to fully frown.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but that's before you were an asshole"

Pete smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

Pete smiled at Patrick and shook his head.

" _What_? Pete, tell me!", Patrick whined.

Pete smirked.

"I kinda like it when you beg like that, 'Trick"

Patrick frowned.

"Well, I won't be doing any begging for you any time soon if you don't tell me why you were being an asshole"

Pete tilted his head.

"Well, that's because I'm  _your_ asshole... and unless you want to end this here and now, I'll be  _your_ asshole for a while"

Patrick looked up at Pete thoughtfully.

"Wow. You really thought about this, didn't you?"

Pete laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, I, uh... I guess I did"

Patrick looked at Pete and smiled adorably as the elevator doors opened at the first floor.


	11. g o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where are we going? [clap clap clap]  
> I don't know!  
> where are we going? [clap clap clap]  
> On a date?

Pete pushed Patrick out of the elevator, smiling down at him.

Patrick covered his eyes, slightly pulling his fedora down over his eyes.

Pete noticed his action.

"Oh, shoot. Sorry Patrick. Forgot that you haven't been outside in a couple of days like the nerd you probably were in high school"

Patrick scowled at him, getting out of his wheelchair. "I went outside in high school"

Pete smiled crookedly at him. "Did you really, though?", he asked while walking with Patrick, his arm slung over his waist.

Patrick looked at him, frowning. "Do you really think I didn't go outside in high school?", Patrick asked semi-sadly. 

Pete looked at him, smiling. "No, Patrick, I don't. I was just making a joke"

Patrick nodded, letting Pete lead him to his car.

They continued walking until Pete stopped at a banged-up yellow Volkswagen beatle.

Patrick looked at Pete's car, tilting his head slightly, then started laughing, throwing his head back and holding his stomach.

Pete looked at him, confused. "What? Why are you laughing?  Are you laughing at my car?!"

Patrick nodded, still laughing.

Pete stood back, holding his chest, pretending to be offended at Patrick, then eventually started laughing along with Patrick. 

Patrick was extremely surprised that Pete decided to join him. So surprised, that he stopped laughing. 

Pete stood back, looking at Patrick, smiling at him endearingly. 

Patrick awkwardly shifted under Pete's gaze. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pete smiled. "Well, 'Trick, I think I want to take you out on a date"

Patrick frowned. "What makes you think I want to go on a date with you?"

Pete looked at Patrick, confused.

Patrick continued, smiling now. "I mean, no one in their right mind would go on a date with the person who caused them to be hospitalized..."

Pete sighed, opening the door on Patrick's side and motioning for him to get in. "Well, I have good enough manners to know to open your door..."

Patrick sat down and waited for Pete to get in before saying, "That may be true, but you don't have 'good enough' grammar..."

Pete leaned over to kiss Patrick on the cheek. "So do you want me to take you on a date or not?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... Where are you taking me?", Patrick asked, leaning close to Pete's face.

Pete scowled at Patrick. "Answer the question first."

Patrick sighed, rolling his eyes at Pete. "Fine, Pete. I'll go on a date with you, since you keep insisting I do"

Pete nodded, distracted with starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

Pete started driving out onto the streets again before Patrick spoke to Pete again. "Hey... Pete?"

Pete looked over at him for a few seconds, then turned back to the road. "Yeah?"

"Where... Where are we going?"

Pete looked to Patrick and smiled, giving him a loving look. "I want you to meet someone... Are you allergic to anything?"

Patrick looked at Pete in confusion. "No? Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure my lil 'Trick is healthy"

"Okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment pls abt anything, suggestions always welcome. thanks for reading, friends!


	12. goin (to pete's) home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hemmy!

Patrick looked at Pete as they were turning the corner. "So..."

"Hmm?"

"Are we there yet?"

Pete sighed. "Obviously not, Patrick."

Patrick sighed, looking out the window. "What about now?"

Pete stopped, as they were now at a red light and looked Patrick dead in the eye. "Patrick, so help me god, I will leave you here with no car, no phone, no money and no  _fedora_ if you don't knock it off right now."

Patrick looked at Pete, mumbling quietly, "the light's green..."

Pete continued to drive, glaring slightly.

Patrick let Pete drive in silence for a few minutes before talking again.

"Pete?"

"Yes, Pattycakes?"

Patrick cringed inwardly. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Pete smiled and glanced over at Patrick for a few seconds, taking a few more to look his body over.

"Of course not, Pattycakes. I could never stay mad at you, even if I wanted to."

Patrick looked at Pete adoringly, but said, "Don't call me 'Pattycakes' ever again, Pete."

Pete started laughing, stopping the car in front of an apartment building.

Patrick looked out the window.

"Is this it?"

Pete smiled shyly.

"Yeah... I mean, it's not much... but it's enough. Yaknow?"

 Patrick nodded, understanding what Pete must have felt.

"So who is it you wanted me to meet?"

Pete smirked. "You'll see when we get inside"

Patrick pouted at Pete. "Why can't I know who you want me to meet?"

Pete smiled innocently. Just... come on please? It's kinda getting dark"

Patrick stuck his tongue out at Pete and jumped out of the car, getting dizzy.

Pete steadied him, laughing.

"Come on. Let's go up."


	13. Walkin up the Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre walkin up the stairs cus... jus read it

Pete walked up the steps with Patrick on his arm. He dug around his pockets for the keys with one hand.

"Pete, you can let go of me... It's not like I'm just gonna fall down the stairs..."

Pete looked at him worriedly. "Oh my gosh. I hadn't even thought about that... I just wanted everyone to know that you're  _my_ cute boyfriend."

Patrick looked over at his [internal giggle] boyfriend, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Pete noticed it. "What? Embarrassed that I'm your boyfriend? Huh?? Is that it, pATRICK??"

Patrick's face hosted a mixture of surprise and a hint of fear. "No?"

Pete smiled and aquished Patrick's cheeks with one hand, below his chin. "You're so cute, Pattycakes, I just wanna eat you  _up_.  _Yes I do. Yes I do_ "

Patrick frowned, his face still in Pete's grasp.

"Did-- Did you just talk to me like a child? Or a dog??"

Pete looked down realizing how he was acting. He whispered, " _f u c k_ "

Patrick giggled, taking that as a yes. He gently pushed a grumpy Pete a little farther up the stairs.

"Come on,  _Pete_. I don't  _actually_  know where you live yet, so can you have this... whatever feeling you're having  _inside_??  _In your home_??"


	14. Home. (At last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agh,,, what to say, what to say? Idk man, jus r Ead it pls. Leave a comment, kudos, bookmark, whatever... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ any is fine.

Patrick continued to push Pete gently up the stairs, hoping this was the right floor (it was) and gently slapping Pete's face. "Pete.... pEte.... p E T E... I'm  _hoping_ this is your apartment...."

Pete nodded, still deep in his thoughts, regretting his earlier actions.

After a few minutes of struggling with Pete's door, Patrick finally unlocked the door, letting Pete go inside first.

Patrick screeched, causing Pete to jump into his defensive mode

Pete looked over to Patrick, who was already getting along just fine with Hemmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look here, son.  
> i know this is hacka short but like i have hw and school. and. Yeah.


	15. holy smokes!

Pete smiled warmly at the two, remembering why he brought Patrick to his home.

"Patrick!"

The short man looked up from the floor where he was rubbing Hemmy's tummy.

"Yeah?"

"You gotta get in bed, man"

Patrick smirked.

"Okay, Pete", winked, and got up from the floor.

"Wait, no. Patrick!"

Patrick already knew what was going on, though.

He ran out of the room he was previously in, looking awed, but confused as f*ck.

"Holy smokes!"

Pete suppressed a giggle.

"Yeah?"

Patrick was out of breath.

"What. The. Hell. Was that?"

Pete laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well. That's my, uh... my zoo of sorts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg dudes im sos siirry i havent updated in so long,  
> quick! give me an animal thats illegal to have in the US but is still smuggled in!

**Author's Note:**

> thnks fr rdng  
> 


End file.
